


When A Curve Meets A Line

by punkrockpotato



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Pikey, petekey, petemikey, thesummeroflike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockpotato/pseuds/punkrockpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is pissed off the entire time. <br/>Pete isn't looking for trouble<br/>Mikey stands by. </p><p>Mikey's used to having metaphors rolling around his life, being stuck in his head all the time. But they're not usually this obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Curve Meets A Line

It wasn’t necessarily his intention to end up in detention, but he’s here now, stuck in hell for a few weeks. 

“Trust me” Frank smiles, knowing how bendable Mikey can be with him. “just pop it in, hit play, and run” 

“Where did you even get a cassette tape?” Mikey asks, clearly missing the point. But he’s pretty sure, looking at the old, worn down, white cassette tape, that he hasn’t seen one of these since Gerard switched to CD’s back when Mikey was about six.

“Not the point, Mikey” Frank rolls his eyes, shoving the tape into his hands. 

Clearly Mikey isn’t the stealthiest, given his height and sewn-in awkwardness.  Now, he landed himself in the after school detention.

He walks in, sitting in the middle of the thirty empty desks. He faces a teacher’s desk, in the front, with a chalkboard behind it. For a second time today, Mikey thought ‘they still have those?’. He’s pretty sure he hasn’t seen a chalkboard since primary school. He’s starting to see a pattern here. 

Frank sulks through the door, and Mikey wonders if this will get better or worse. Frank’s his best friend, but he also wants to strangle him since Frank only got two weeks of detention, compared to Mikey’s four. Mikey doesn’t see how that’s fair, he got one week for telling Mikey to do it and one week for jumping out of a locker and screaming in some girl’s face. Mikey, however, got four whole weeks just for sneaking into the principal’s office and playing a recording of some jock Frank has it out for, singing in the shower over the loudspeaker. 

The principal had asked just how he had gotten a recording onto a cassette tape, let alone  _ find _ a cassette tape. Mikey just shrugged, as lost as he was. 

“You’re dead to me” Mikey says, apparently not with enough heat because Frank just laughs.

“You know you love me” Frank wraps an arm around Mikey’s shoulders before plopping down into his own desk. 

The next person through the door is a dusty old teacher, Mr. Haze. He’s got on a pant suit with an ugly tie. He’s lobs his briefcase onto the desk and looks exasperated towards the two boys. 

“There should be another” Mr. Haze says, looking at them with bored eyes. Mikey shrugs because he’s not sure what else to do. Then, a guy with messy, black hair, with a book bag slung over one shoulder, rushes into the room. 

“Pete Wentz” Mr. Haze growls, but doesn’t care enough to put any fear into a kitten. 

“I got soccer practice, let’s make this quick” Pete smiles, Mikey guesses he’s a year older than him. 

“You have an hour” Mr. Haze says, half-ignoring Pete. “we’re gonna go on a field trip, and you will clean the cafeteria” 

They all groan collectively. Mikey had thought that he’d at least have an hour to get some homework done, this is worse than hell. 

The walk down was quiet, and once they got there, Mr. Haze sat on a chair with a newspaper, so they couldn’t fuck off the entire time. 

It was that day, that Mikey had decided that, one, he is  _ so _ getting Frank back, two, Pete Wentz is a lazy piece of shit, three, pieces of shit can be, on occasion, very cute. 

Mikey has never thought of a guy as  _ ‘cute’ _ before, until now. He doesn’t read too much into it, since he really doesn’t care. Also, he’d never have a chance with that idiot, and if he did, he wouldn’t want it. 

Mikey has seen Pete around school with his asshat friends. He’s one of the guys that carelessly shove their friends in the halls, running over the tiny freshman girls, and yelling and laughing at volumes to be heard from across the school. 

“How was school?” Gerard asks when Mikey walks through the door. “You’re late” 

Mikey envies Gerard, being in college, therefore still on break for a few more days before having to go back. “Fine” Mikey shrugs, deciding to leave out the part about how he got detention, and even further leaving out the Pete Wentz part. “Stayed after with Frank” Which, wasn’t a lie.  

~*~

The entire week is fairly uneventful, Mikey gets up, goes to school, goes to detention, goes home, listens to music whilst doing homework, bed. 

They don’t clean the cafeteria, every day is a new room, some worse than others. Pete usually takes sweeping, which takes about five minutes, depending on the space, then sits down on his phone whilst Mikey and Frank are left to mop and wash down tables and windows. 

“Hey, pretty boy!” Frank calls out to Pete, who is just sitting on his phone. Mikey doesn’t necessarily want this fight to happen, but he’s surprised Frank had lasted this long, it only being Friday of the first week. “Why don’t you stop caring about your manicure and help us” 

Frank whips a wet rag at Pete, hitting him square in the face, water dripping everywhere.  “What the fuck?” Pete yells, face red and angry as he pulls the dirty, table rag away from his face. 

“Clean” Frank says making a circular motion on the desktop. “you’re in here for whatever reason- being dog, probably- you have to do the work”

Mr. Haze, in the corner, just holds his newspaper up higher, clearly okay with the fact that the two shorter boys are going to kick the shit out of each other. 

Pete, got up from his spot on the desk, and walked chest to chest with Frank, neither ever breaking eye contact. Mikey just watches as Pete shoves the rag into Frank’s mouth, who bites back, making Pete yelp and push Frank backwards. 

Frank, being in far too many fights, only stumbled for a second, before swinging his fist into Pete’s face jaw, who swings back punching Frank in the eye. “You stupid jock, you think you’re so tough” Frank balls his fist up and forces it into Pete’s stomach. “You wouldn’t last a second in the pit” 

This is true, Mikey thinks, he had seen Frank in a mosh pit before, and he is not a force to be reckoned with. Once, Frank told Mikey that the music pumped him up, something about the bass pumping through his veins, fueling the fire. Briefly, Mikey wonders if Frank will need music to beat up Pete, but that thought is proven wrong when Frank shoves Pete, who was bent over, clutching his stomach, so hard that Pete stumbles back, hitting his back against the chalkboard. 

Mikey could very well let this go on, but his conscience nags at him and he has to pull him away. “Come on, Frank.” Mikey takes Frank by the shoulders, who fights against it and Mikey almost loses his grip. “He’s not worth it. Let’s go.” 

Frank yanks himself out of Mikey’s grip, slings his backpack over his shoulder and flies out the door. Mikey throws an apologetic look to Pete, holding his stomach with the blood from his lip dripping to the floor, he doesn’t see, before rushing to follow Frank.    
Mikey catches up with him quickly, seeing that he has longer legs, and just walked by his side until they were out of the building. 

“That fucker” Frank keeps mumbling over and over, along with a few words to prove he has a colourful language. 

"We're going to that fucking Party tonight." Frank seems more than pissed off, so Mikey doesn't fight him. 

~*~

Frank immediately goes for the hardest liquor, and chugs the highest amount he can, as quickly as he can. Whereas Mikey just poured some beer into a traditional red solo cup. He doesn’t really do parties, he’s not actually sure why he came, Frank has already disappeared, leaving Mikey to get drunk by himself, awkwardly in the corner. 

Mikey listens to the okayish pop punk music, and drinks about five cups before deciding it was far too hot, and far too crowded in the little kitchen. He pushes past a bunch of people, none really noticing due to their intoxication, and makes it out the door, sighing when the cool, fresh, November air hits him. 

He searches his pockets, pulling out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. Putting the white nicotine stick into the side of his mouth, he clicks the lighter a few times to get a flame. The whole ordeal takes longer than it should’ve, but Mikey blames that on the alcohol that’s finding a home in his system. 

“Mikey!” Gabe bursts out the door, “Of course I’d find you here, that habit’s gonna get you killed. Anyways, you gotta come in ‘ere, spin the bottle, with girls!” 

Gabe pulls Mikey’s arm, and he goes along with it, mostly because his cigarette was close to being done anyways, and it’s been awhile since he’s made out with someone. Two months to be exact, he used to go to parties with Gabe all the time in the summer, it’s been awhile. 

“Alright” Gabe slurs, pulling Mikey down into the circle. There was a fair amount of girls, some guys. “First time you land on someone there’s a kiss, tongue optional. Second, one minute, lap sitting included. And third…” Gabe smiles viciously, pointing towards the closet “You get seven minutes in heaven”

Gabe went first, he landed on some girl named Lindsey, there was definitely tongue. “Mikeyway! You’re next” 

Mikey just rolls his eyes and spins the bottle, landing on Sarah, who, he finds out, has really soft lips. 

By the time it’s Mikey’s turn again, he’s only been kissed twice, (not including the time that Gabe just turned his head and kissed him for fun). He watches the bottle spin, blending together, and when it slows to a stop he looks up to see where it is pointing. Pete Wentz? When did he even join the game? Mikey momentarily freaks out, his best friend just beat the shit out of him, and he can still see the bruises on his face. Though, Gabe is shoving him forward and he has no choice but to peck a kiss to Pete’s lips. 

As he sits back in his spot, there were some wolf whistles, but it was nothing compared to the volume of whistling next time he’s getting kissed. Because, Pete had spun, several turns later, and landed on Mikey. Pete, being drunk enough to not give a fuck, had just waltzed over to Mikey, setting a leg on either side of him and pressing his lips against Mikey’s. Mikey’s arms went to Pete’s hips, and Pete starts to lick into his mouth. Mikey gets lost in it, squeezing Pete’s hips, causing him to grind down. He doesn’t realise he has an audience until Gabe is pulling them apart with a laugh and Pete is getting up and walking away. 

Next time it’s Mikey’s turn, he prays to God, or whomever would listen to a tall, drunk, teenager, that he doesn’t land on Pete again. Whoever was listening granted his wish, because he lands some girl he doesn’t know.

They make it all the way around again without incident, Mikey goes again and lands on Gabe, who has far too much fun and totally tries for second base. But when it’s Pete’s turn, he lands on Mikey. Again. 

“HAHA” Gabe shouts, a little too loudly “We got our tenth applicant for the seven minutes in heaven closet”

Mikey can feel his cheeks heating up as Gabe shoves them both in the small condensed space, he was thankful it was too dark in there so Pete didn’t notice. Mikey goes to say something, feeling Pete’s hot vodka breath against his neck, but Pete pulls Mikey’s face down and starts making out with him roughly. Mikey doesn’t know whether or not that’s a good thing, all he knows is that it stops him from saying something stupid. 

A twisted feeling curls through Mikey’s stomach as his hands are on Pete’s hips, leading them to push against his own and Pete’s hands are in his hair. He seriously hopes he’s not gonna throw up, consequently making the situation worse than it has to be. 

Pete loses his balance briefly, which shoves a leg between Mikey’s. Now Mikey’s painfully aware of just how hard he is and doesn’t even blink when he starts to use Pete’s thigh as something to grind against, seeing as Pete’s doing it too. 

Moans pass back and forth between the two mouths and Mikey is hoping that seven minutes is up soon because he’d really prefer to not have to go home in cum crusted jeans. Though, he doesn’t do much to stop it, he just thrusts up, causing Pete to let out a deep moan and thunks his head to Mikey’s shoulder. 

This definitely isn’t the first time Mikey got a dude to cum his jeans, but it is the first time the dude had enough energy to keep going for Mikey, once again, he doesn’t know if that’s a good or bad thing. 

Mikey chokes on a moan, as Pete starts sucking at his neck and rubbing his thigh against Mikey’s dick. Mikey threads his fingers through Pete’s hair, one hand dropping to Pete’s ass to pull him harder, get more friction, until that awesome  _ ‘yes’ _ galactic feeling runs through his body and he’s cumming into his jeans. 

~*~

Mikey wakes up the next morning, in a strange bed-alone- with his last memory being of being, ironically, in the closet, with Pete. The thought of what Pete might do to him, combined with the alcohol twists his stomach and he’s kneeling on the ground puking into the trash can. 

He’s going to have one bad hangover, and a really bad Monday afternoon.

~*~

Mikey doesn’t bother telling Frank about his previous ordeal with Pete, mainly because Frank still hasn’t had enough time to cool off and that would just make things worse. 

When Mikey walks into the room they’re assigned to clean today, Pete’s eyes drop quickly to the floor, probably both out of fear of Frank and of embarrassment of what he drunkenly did with Mikey. 

Today, it’s a smaller room, so it only takes them an hour (also Pete is helping them this time). So they get let out just in time for the rain to start pounding down. 

Frank, living closer by, sprints off, probably able to make it in a few minutes. But Mikey lives a good ten minutes away, walking, because there’s no way in hell he’s running. So he sets off, only a minute into his walk and he’s drenched, like a drowned rat. 

“Need a ride?” A car pulls up to the sidewalk, Mikey expects it to be an old pedophile, but in reality it was only Pete. Mikey almost says no, but the cold rain is starting to soak into his underwear and he nods his head yes, climbing into the passenger seat. 

“I’m sorry about Frank, beating you up on Friday” Mikey apologies stupidly. 

“I deserved it” Pete says over the radio, which was humming some rock station at a low level. 

“You did” Mikey says, without thinking. Then realises he’s probably going to get kicked out of the car, though, he doesn’t, Pete just laughs. “Turn here” Mikey points left. 

“I’m a little out of it.” Pete admits. “Don’t sleep well at night, I’m not a total ass… all the time.”

Mikey doesn’t know what to say to that, so he just points to his house, and Pete drives up the driveway. “Thanks for the ride” Mikey mumbles, ready to get out when Pete stops him.

“Hey, uh, here” Pete grabs Mikey’s phone out of his hand without asking, typing some numbers in. “Text me, okay?” 

Mikey actually has no intention of texting him, so he keeps quiet, saluting as he closes the car door. 

 

Pete, on the other hand, had thought ahead, and texted himself from Mikey’s phone, and that’s why Mikey found himself startled at the fact that his phone dinged at one in the morning, not even Gerard is up that late. 

It was a text from Pete that read  _ r u awake _

_ yeah _ Mikey types back

_ Good do u believe in ghosts? _

~*~

“You look like shit man,” Frank tells Mikey when he first sees him at school, bags under his eyes and a more tired look than usual. “What happened to you?”

“Stayed up too late” Mikey shrugs, not really feeling like going into detail, especially since he stayed up too late texting Pete about dumb stuff. 

“You need to learn when to shut off the console, dude” Frank spreads his words of wisdom to Mikey before heading to class. 

He’s pretty sure Pete is Frank’s sworn enemy now, considering how much Frank says he hates him everyday. That is one box he doesn’t want to open right now. Clearly, Frank would be okay with him being gay, considering he watched Mikey and Gabe make out at a party or two over the summer, though, those were just a joke thing. Mikey’s not so sure how Frank would feel about a serious relationship, especially with Pete Wentz. 

Mikey quickly shakes that away though, because  _ no _ , that would never happen. Pete is a hardcore, straight jock and Mikey’s the emo kid with a stupid crush. It was just a joke, just like Gabe, and Mikey wants to keep it that way. 

~*~

Pete and Mikey text every night, up until Friday when Pete ends up calling him. It had to be at least two in the morning because Mikey is already on his sixth Mountain Dew and his eyes sting from never looking away from his World Of Warcraft game, when a ringing pierces through the near silence of his house. 

Mikey answers it on instinct, assuming it’s Gerard, sometimes, if he’s having a bad night, he’ll call Mikey at obscure times like this. “Hello?” 

“Mikey” A voice, definitely not Gerards, smiles through the phone. 

“Pete” Mikey replies. 

“I was thinking about you, and I just had to call you” Pete’s drunk, Mikey can tell, he’s also at a party, considering the dulled bass line that Mikey can hear through the receiver. Mikey doesn’t know what to say, but luckily, Pete keeps going. “A song, by uh… oh fuck… I can’t remember, but it was by one of the bands you wore on your shirt this week… yeah, they came on and I totally thought about kissing you” 

Mikey’s paying more attention now. “Oh?” 

“Yeah. I wish you were here right now, why aren’t you here?” 

“I’m sorry?” It comes out more like a question. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s fine Mikeyway- ha that rhymed- just… just come and kiss me again okay?” 

“Okay” Mikey says, he learnt how to deal with drunk people when Gerard went through his rough year, it’s a lot of short answers and just agreeing to things, hoping they don’t remember in the morning- Gerard normally didn’t. 

~*~

“Sorry about last night… with the… ya know” Pete whispers low enough to keep out of Frank’s earshot, whilst they wipe down the chalkboard. “I’m a bad drunk”

“It’s fine” Mikey shrugs. “I learnt how to deal with it after a while”

They didn’t talk again until the detention ends and Pete creeps up on Mikey, asking if he needed another ride. 

“Mum or dad?” Pete asks

“Huh?” 

“You mentioned that you learnt how to deal”

“Oh” Mikey shifts his gaze to his knees, awkwardly bent in the front seat of the small car. “Uh, brother.” 

“Oh yeah, Gerard Way… you’re Mikey Way” Pete’s train of thought runs uncensored. Gerard’s senior year, Pete’s Junior, Mikey’s sophomore, wasn’t the best year for Gerard. He met up with this guy who’d give him liquor daily, really fucked him up. 

“Yeah. That’s me” Mikey says because he doesn’t have anything else to say to fill the empty space. 

Pete laughs as they pull into Mikey’s driveway and he pushes the stick forward to put it in park. “I like you Mikeyway” he laughs until he realises his mistake and rushedly says “I mean… like… you’re cool” 

Mikey can’t help laughing sharply “The jock calling the dude with glasses  _ cool _ , that’s a new one.” 

Pete ducks his head down, “yeah well…” 

“Yeah” Mikey repeats “uh, thanks, again, for the ride” 

~*~

Pete calls again that night, though this time he’s not drunk, it wasn’t like the random question texts either. “I just can’t sleep” Pete mumbles through the phone at three in the morning. “it’s the thoughts man, they tear you apart”

“It’s because it’s in there without being able to escape” Mikey guesses blindly

“My friends don’t get it, they think I’m mad, hell probably am” Pete sighs, “it’s just that my brain feels foggy and all my thoughts are tangled and unclear”

“And you kind of just want to turn it all off” Mikey says, partly because he wants Pete to know he’s still with him, but also because he understands.

“Yeah exactly, but I can’t” 

They chat for a while, then after a long silence, Pete says “I tried to off myself once” he kept going. “I’m not gonna do it again, so don’t go off telling people to send me to a mad house”

“I wasn’t” Mikey says honestly, he knows how it’s not going to do anything to say ‘but you’re worth it’ or ‘don’t do that people’ll miss you’ or whatever

Pete sighs the tension out of his body “I just took a few pills to get high then thought ‘ _ fuck it, take ‘em all _ ’”

Then, Mikey’s opening up, telling Pete something he’d never even told Gerard. “I did” he has to clear his throat “I did too.” He doesn’t feel like explaining but the words are tumbling out of his mouth anyways. “I was drunk at a party and on the roof of this big ass house.” Mikey recalls just looking at the ground, wondering if he’s high enough up. He remembers that Gerard was just barely sober, all attention was on Gerard’s depression that Mikey never saw his own, until he was looking down at the ground. 

Pete doesn’t say anything for a long time, but after a while, he hurriedly says goodbye, and hangs up. Mikey doesn’t think much of it, seeing that’s how Pete always departs over the phone. 

~*~

“Why don’t you come in?” Mikey asks when Pete drives him home the next day, which, is becoming a regular occurrence.

Pete looks up at Mikey like a deer in the headlights, looking like he’s going to say no, but he just turns the car off and gets out. 

Mikey’s so surprised, he doesn’t move until Pete’s standing next to him. Mikey leads him to the door, easily unlocking it then taking the stairs up to his room. 

Pete goes immediately to the CD shelf, sorting through Mikey’s CD’s. Mikey just sits on his bed and watches dumbly, until Pete twists around and asks Mikey if he could play the Rolling Stones CD. 

Surprised, Mikey pops in the CD whilst watching Pete roll over and push himself up to look at MIkey’s pushpin board. “You have been to a lot of concerts” Pete says, looking at all the tickets pinned to the board whilst tapping his foot along to the beat. 

“Gerard, he used to work at the Raven’s and always got free tickets” Mikey explains. 

“Dude” Pete flops down on the bed parallel to Mikey, “That’s sweet! Which was your favourite?” 

“I don’t know” Mikey blushes, nowhere for him to move between Pete and the wall. “I normally just got drunk and got smashed in the pit” 

Pete smiles and Mikey could feel his breath against his cheek. “That’s awesome, whenever I go to Raven’s I just get lost in the pit too” 

Mikey smiles, then he’s smiling into a kiss. Pete’s lips are moving against Mikey’s, applying pressure, guiding him down flat against the bed. Tingles run through Mikey’s stomach as Pete’s lips move against him, hands tangling in his hair. Pete is pressing his lips against Mikey’s, the cracks from being so chapped rubbing against the smooth parts. Mikey can feel Pete’s tongue teasing at the very edge of his lips. Mikey parts his slightly, greedy, wanting Pete to get it, but his tongue just keeps teasing. 

Mikey tries to open as wide as socially acceptable when kissing, but Pete still can’t tell what Mikey is clearly signalling. Mikey shifts, trying to get a deeper angle on Pete, but Pete’s on top of him, and the more his shifts, the heavier Pete is, therefore demeaning Mikey’s efforts. 

Mikey makes a noise at the bottom of his throat and finally,  _ finally _ , Pete licks his way into Mikey’s mouth and Mikey doesn’t doesn’t think of anything else. 

But all too soon, Pete is pulling away and breathing heavy, still hovering over Mikey.  _ ‘No’ _ and ‘ _ fuck no _ ’ and ‘ _ please keep going _ ’ echoes through Mikey’s mind, but he doesn’t do anything, he’s stuck staring up at Pete. 

“I’m sorry” Pete starts, still breathing heavily. “I’m using you”

“How?” Mikey fights the urge to pull Pete back when he flops down beside him. 

“Kissing you just makes me feel better. Like, my head’s clear, and I don’t want to die as much” 

“I don’t mind” Mikey muses “I like helping you” He turns to Pete, smiling sheepishly. 

Pete licks his lips and smiles back, leaning in for another kiss when the record ends. Mikey sighs pushing himself up to put in a new disk. “I should be getting going” Pete stands to meet Mikey. 

Mikey looks down at him blankly, and Pete brushes a hand against Mikey’s cheek. He looks like he’s going to say something, but ends up getting distracted by Mikey’s lips, and starts kissing him again. 

Mikey doesn’t mind, moving his lips along with Pete’s rhythm. It’s stupid how heated it gets so quickly, but now that they’re standing, it’s easier for Mikey to move to his own pleasure. He pushes a leg between Pete’s and it’s not long until they’re grinding in the middle of Mikey’s bedroom. 

“I’ve never-” Pete doesn’t quite break the kiss off the all the way so Mikey’s lips vibrate with the spoken words. “Ya, know, I’m not- I’m not gay”

Mikey takes that more as ‘ _ I’ve never been with a dude before _ ’ more than ‘ _ I’m not gay _ ’ considering the whole closet fiasco last weekend and their current situation now. 

“I get it” Mikey says when the pull farther apart, “It’s cool” 

“Thanks” Pete smiles, leaning his forehead against Mikey’s so that they’re like a gay little tripod. “It means a lot” 

“Of course” Mikey says, melting into another kiss with him. 

~*~

“Come on, Mikey, I know there’s a girl” Frank whines, trying to get Mikey to spill. “You’ve been weird lately and distant” 

“There’s no girl” Mikey takes a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, not really lying because there is no  _ girl _ . 

“Is it Sarah? The one from the party that you kissed?” Frank guesses

“No” Mikey has to concentrate back to that night, past the sex in the closet, to remember what Sarah even looked like. “Just let it go dude” 

“I need to know who’s making my buddy so happy” Frank protests

“Oh god, never again call me your buddy” Mikey groans, throwing his sandwich into his brown paper lunch bag to throw out when he gets up, this conversation is starting to make him nauseous. 

“Oh buddy,” Frank’s sly smile spreads across his face. “Not until you tell me who you’re seeing…  _ buddy _ ” 

Mikey cringes a little, feeling like he’s in some kind of sappy southern movie where he get’s called ‘bud’ all the time. “Can’t tell you if there’s no one I’m seeing” 

Frank tsks and shakes his head. “That’s too bad, buddy ol’ pal. Guess I’ll just have to keep annoying the shit out of you until you spill. Like any best friend… best…  _ bud _ …”

Mikey just gets up and walks away, the situation could be worse, but he’s not one to escalate it. 

“Anyways” Frank catches up to him too quickly and they start walking to English. “You coming over tonight?”

“Not if you’re going to drag me to another party” Mikey grumbles, torn between loving and hating Fridays. 

“Even if it’s a party at the Raven?” Frank smirks, and when Mikey looks like he’s going to say no, he adds “Drinks are on me” then Mikey agrees, because he never turns down free alcohol. 

~*~

They hang out in the pit for a while, until Mikey leaves because he had too much to drink and now he needs to piss. He’s thankful that the men’s room line is quick, unlike the women’s, which seemed to not move at all since Mikey was in the bathroom. 

“One beer please” Mikey says leaning against the counter, waiting for the moment his hands hit the cool glass and he gets his first drink of the intoxicating liquid. 

“Fancy seeing you here” a pair of familiar arms wrap around his waist along with a familiar voice. 

“Pete” Mikey says, turning into him, keeping enough space so that he can tilt the bottle back for the golden liquid to slide down his throat. 

“You look so hot” Pete clearly had one too many to drink, told by the slur in his voice. “I’d bet your lips look even prettier around my dick” Pete shuts his eyes to imagine his words then moans into Mikey’s ear. 

“Frank’s here” Mikey whispers back, finally putting his free hand at the base of Pete’s lower back, making Pete twitch forward a little. 

“I have my car.” Pete offers, as if that tiny thing would be an adequate place to maneuver his mouth around a dick, he doesn’t think he could even do it sober. 

“You’re drunk” was the only thing Mikey could come up with to say, because he really,  _ really _ couldn’t bring himself to say no to such an offer, even though it’s downright impossible at the moment and Frank would probably catch them. 

“So are you” Pete says, digging his face into the crook of Mikey’s neck, biting down then dragging his teeth over the sore spot just to bite down again, creating a vicious cycle. Mikey tilts his head to give him more room, and just as his eyes are fluttering shut, he sees Frank, stumbling out of the crowd. 

“Fuck” Mikey mumbles, finding some strength to push Pete away. “Frankie” Mikey jerks his head in the direction of Frank. 

Pete, whose brain is fogged from alcoholism, doesn’t understand that he should get out of there and realises too late, when Frank already noticed him. 

“Aw man,” Frank smiles “This night just keeps getting better and better, I can’t wait to kick your ass” 

“You’ll get us thrown out” Mikey says, sticking his hand out as if it would hold Frank back.

“Then we take it outside” Pete says narrowing his eyes at Frank, and Mikey’s pretty sure that Pete has no fucking clue what’s going on anymore. He mostly just hopes that Pete is somewhat sober enough to not accidently say or do something to out them both, seeing the impending doom that would bring. 

“Outside it is” Frank cheers, swirling around to head out the back door. All Mikey could do was follow. 

Once they’re out the door and into the cool air in the back alley, they square up. “Gonna fight like a pussy again, Wentz?” 

“Only ‘cause I’m fighting a pussy” Pete throws back. Mikey really wishes he had told Pete to not set Frank off because when Frank’s going, he’s going, there’s nothing stopping him. 

Frank throws the first punch, right to Pete’s jaw. Pete nearly falls over, but regains balance quickly, swinging his leg up to knee Frank in the stomach, who grabs his stomach in pain, letting Pete push him so he falls to the ground. But Frank wasn’t going down alone, he grabbed Pete’s ankles and yanked his feet from out underneath him. Pete fell to the ground with a sickening crack but it didn’t seem to bother him, he immediately kicked at Frank, hitting his shoulder. 

It was a struggle to see who would come out on top, and unlike Pete and Mikey’s relationship, whoever was on top of the other guy wouldn’t be kissing, no, just a lot more punching. Again, unlike Pete and Mikey’s previous experiences when they were making out on Mikey’s bed, Frank pounces on top of Pete, throwing his fist into Pete’s face. 

Mikey just stood there, dumbly leaning against the wall, as Pete found the strength to push Frank down, so it was Pete that was punching the living shit out of Frank. 

The whole thing might’ve been comical for Mikey, have it been that he wasn’t making out with one of them on a daily basis. Mikey doesn’t even know who to root for in this fight. 

Frank spits some blood into Pete’s face and knocks him off. Pete actually gets up pretty quickly and now they’re punching each other standing up again. 

Mikey’s getting bored fast, even though he’s enjoying pretending as if the two are fighting over his honour. Mikey’s pretty sure that’ll be in the future, unfortunately, but he’s going to do everything he can to prevent it. 

The fight ends when Frank punches Pete in the gut, causing him to throw up the contents of his stomach. “Gross” Frank scrunches up his nose, turning back to Mikey. “Let’s go home” 

On the way home, Mikey sends a quick ‘I’m sorry’ text to Pete, but he doesn’t reply. 

~*~

“I wanted him to” Pete says out of nowhere, Mikey’s sucking along his jawline, teeth scraping against the surface and nails digging into his hips. “Mikey, I wanted him to” 

Mikey took a deep breath and pulled away from Pete. “Clarify” 

“I wanted Frank to punch me, and I also wanted to punch too I guess.” Pete admits. Mikey cocks his head, more confused about the first part of the sentence than the second, but waits for Pete to continue. “It makes me feel real.” Pete explains. “When I’m with you, I feel weird, like I’m not myself, I feel happy I guess. But it doesn’t feel real.”

Mikey stares down at Pete, lips still red and swollen from biting and sucking hard kisses. It all starts to connect in Mikey’s head though, whenever he bites Pete’s lip or holds on to his hips too hard or pulls Pete’s hair, Pete tends to react more.

“You think I’m crazy” Pete concludes, looking away from Mikey’s gaze. 

“No,” Mikey says, still hovering over Pete, straddling him. “I understand.” 

Pete looks back, search Mikey’s eyes for any hint of a lie- there was none. 

~*~

“I firmly believe that long division itself is bad enough” Pete throws his pencil across his bedroom “But now they have added letters… LETTERS!”

Mikey lays back on Pete’s bed and giggles at the struggling guy crying over variables. 

“Don’t laugh at me” Pete pouts, crawling onto the bed from his spot on the floor. “You’re struggling just as much”

“Am not” Mikey defends, holding up his complete paper “I finished thirty minutes ago”

Pete snatches the paper. “Thanks for the answers.”

“Cheater!” Mikey cries out, rolling on top of Pete so he can’t squirm away.

“I’ll pay you for it” Pete smirks “in kisses”

“Oh?” Mikey plays along. “That’s a lot of kisses”

“I guess I’ll just have to start now” Pete smiles against Mikey’s jawline, kissing up to his ear before saying “Or a bunch of kisses and a blowjob?” 

Mikey’s head buzzes. They’ve only shared a few quick handjobs in the back of Pete’s car, and the occasional bump and grind, but never much further. “Really?” Mikey asks, a little dazed. 

“I’ll take that as a yes” Pete whispers the words against Mikey’s neck, biting at the spot that makes Mikey arch up at the base of his spine. 

“Pete… I swear to God” Mikey moans under Pete’s will, as Pete swings a leg over to straddle him, but keeping pressure off Mikey’s pressing dick. 

Pete’s hands slip up Mikey’s shirt, and Mikey nearly forgets he has to break apart for Pete to pull his shirt off, but when he does, Pete also pulls off his own. “You’re so hot” Pete murmurs, hands travelling up and down Mikey’s sides, getting lost in kissing him deeply. 

Mikey lets out a shaky breath once Pete begins to take his sweet time down to his waistline. Pete sucks at Mikey’s neck, then leaves bites on his collar bone. Going lower, Mikey moans with Pete’s lips dragging down his sternum, gliding across his stomach. 

Finally, Pete’s at the waistline, he sucking on Mikey’s hip bone, biting, sucking, licking, repeating. “I’m going to hurt you” Mikey threatens against Pete’s teasing, seeing as every move of Pete’s head sends vibrations to his dick. 

“Impatient” Pete curses, popping the top button. 

“Fuck you” Mikey has to inhale a deep breath when Pete pulls down his pants and underwear, setting his dick free. “You’re supposed to be the impatient one.” 

Pete chuckles a little, but Mikey can see right through Pete, he’s nervous, scared even. So when Pete tentatively licks a line up Mikey’s dick, it takes all his strength not to buck up into his face. “I’m not the impatient one” Pete smiles confidently to hide his fear. 

“You’re a liar, and a cheater” Mikey says with no real heat. “That’s what you are” 

Mikey isn’t watching so it takes him by surprise when Pete’s lips are around his dick, humming in agreement to what Mikey had just said, making everything feel so much better. “ _ Oh _ ” Mikey’s hips twitch at first contact as his knuckles start to turn white from his intense grip the old, worn out, sheets. 

“I’m sorry if it’s bad” Pete pulls up to catch his breath. 

Mikey shakes his head and looks down at Pete. “No, ‘s perfect. Keep going” It’s been awhile since Mikey’s last blow job, and even then he can’t remember it too well, so he really has nothing to judge off of, all he knows is that it feels fucking amazing.  

Pete smiles up at Mikey, before going down again. It’s still slow licking, little tongue swirling. “I’m trying really hard not to choke you” Mikey gasps for a breath as Pete presses his tongue down, putting pressure on the head of Mikey’s dick. “But you gotta go faster.” 

“It’s fine” Pete says, voice strained and wonky, as he drags Mikey’s hands to his thick black hair. “Do whatever” 

Mikey, if not fogged with pleasure, would’ve questioned this statement, but it merely just pushed him further. When Pete goes back down again, Mikey’s fingers grip whatever hair he can hold onto, still cautious about thrusting up at Pete. 

Slow and building, then all of a sudden, a hot, sloshy feeling boils at the bottom of Mikey’s stomach. “Pete… I… Pete… “ Pete gets it, pulling off of Mikey and shifting back up his body, lining lips together. 

In one swift movement, Pete has one hand pinning down Mikey’s hands at the wrists, and his other hand creating a fast and sloppy rhythm around Mikey’s dick. 

Pete’s a talker, Mikey mostly just blocks it all out, but as his orgasm uncoils and unravels, he tunes in on Pete’s every word. “Fuck Mikey, fuck, so hot, come on, come on.” mixed with moans just poured from Pete’s red, swollen lips and that’s what did it. Mikey was done, coming into Pete’s hand and across their stomachs. 

“Mikey” Pete is pushing his own pants down and thrusting against Mikey’s thigh. “Please” 

Mikey’s still coming off of his own orgasm, so he should win, like, an award or something for even moving. Pete’s still got Mikey’s hands pinned down, now with both hands, so all Mikey can really do is thrust his thigh up against Pete’s dick and hope it’s not rude to not return the favour. Though, it really is Pete’s fault since he’s got Mikey’s wrists on lockdown. 

It’s good enough though, because Pete buries his face into Mikey’s neck, moaning loud and deep as he comes across their stomachs. Finally letting go of Mikey’s wrists, Pete flops down on the bed, both boys breathing heavy, and sticky with sweat and other bodily fluids. 

“You keep me grounded” Pete says, once Mikey has cleaned them off with a tissue and thrown it in the trash. 

“Huh?” Mikey looks at him, still in his happy-smiley post-orgasm faze. 

Pete takes Mikey’s wrist, brings it to his mouth and kisses it. “I’m holding on to you.” Pete shows Mikey his own wrist, starting to turn a blueish-purple colour, bruising from Pete holding on so tight. “Metaphors and shit.”

They sit in silence, Mikey just looking at his bruised wrist hovering above his face, until his arm gets tired and he sets it down on the bed, letting Pete grab ahold of his hand, lightly this time. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you” Pete admits. 

“I know” Mikey says quietly “It’s okay, I kind of liked it” 

Pete tilts his head to get a better look at Mikey, who is blushing furiously. He feels as if he should say something, Pete always needs the last word, but today, he doesn’t. He just lays back and stares at his ceiling, concentrating on the weight of Mikey’s hand beneath his own

~*~

For a few months, everything was just fine. Pete and Mikey had their secret thing, Frank continuously tried to figure out who Mikey was dating, and Pete and Frank always seemed to get into some sort of fight every now and again, even without detention. 

“I can’t fucking do this anymore” Pete says, parking his car in Mikey’s driveway. This happens every now and again, but normally Pete will say ‘today’ instead of ‘anymore’. 

“Want to talk about it?” Mikey tried, even though he knew the answer, it was no. He just had to let Pete cool down. 

~*~

A few days went by and there wasn’t a peep from Pete, he would’ve texted Mikey back by now. Normally he’d wink at Mikey in the halls and send him dirty texts during maths, but now, nothing. 

‘ _ Just fuck off _ ’ a text from Pete read, replying to when Mikey asked if he was alright.

~*~

A week goes by without a word from Pete, and Mikey gives up. He’s gotten out of school for the last few days, claiming he has the stomach flu and just slept all day, only waking up to check his texts and falling back asleep when they were only from Frank. 

“She really did a number on you” Frank looks up at Mikey with pity from his spot on the floor. “Do I at least get to know her name?”

Mikey shakes his head and rolls over, back facing Frank. To be honest, Pete was help Mikey just as much as Mikey was helping Pete. Mikey had never felt so accepted and comfortable with someone so close. He told things to Pete he’d never even told Frank, or never even told Gerard for that matter. He feels as if he lost pieces of himself, casted them off for Pete to steal. 

Then, the ignored Frank did the only thing he could do, call Gerard. 

“Hello?” His raspy voice came over the line, sounding as if he had just woken up from a nap. 

“It’s been awhile” Frank forces a smile that Gerard can’t even see. “How’ve you been”

“Better” Gerard says shortly. “Definitely better than the last time I saw you.”

“That’s good” Frank hums, trying not to remember that time

“Is Mikey okay?” Gerard asks, as if he has a sixth sense. “He hasn’t called in a while.” 

“Well, why don’t you talk to him” Frank says, handing Mikey’s cellphone to him. 

Mikey makes a disapproving noise, but takes the phone anyways. “Hey Gee, how are you?” 

“Better than you sound” Gerard forces a laugh, “What’s going on?” 

Mikey glances at Frank, still standing at the edge of his bed, “Nothing really”

Frank takes the hint very nicely “I’ll catch you later Mikey” Frank pats Mikey’s foot before taking off. 

“A whole lot of nothing?” Gerard says, voice laced with disbelief. 

“I was kind of, not really, dating this person and they blew up at me and we’re not talking anymore” Saying it out loud makes Mikey feel stupider than he already does. “I just miss talking to someone. It hasn’t been right since you left”

Gerard sighs “I know.” He sounds guilty. “Who is this girl? Did you love her?” 

Mikey closes his eyes tight. “I don’t know, we weren’t really dating”

“But you two talked all the time, got to know each other, fell in love with the togetherness.” 

“Yeah.” Mikey says sadly. “I miss him” Mikey slips up and the panic sets in. Gerard never really seemed like the guy to care who Mikey dated, but he was fearful anyways. 

“Do I get to know his name?” Gerard’s voice is still steady, adapting quickly to the change of pronouns. 

“Pete” Mikey felt a weight lifted off his shoulders as the name passed his lips. 

“You’re dating Pete fucking Wentz?” Frank bursts through the door, clearly eavesdropping. 

“I gotta go Gerard” Mikey says before clicking the end call button. “Well, that’s not his middle name but, uh, no, no we never dated.” 

“Pete Wentz?!?!?” Frank repeats again with disbelief. “My sworn enemy, that’s who has been stealing away all your time and leaving vampire marks on your neck”

“Well… I… “ Mikey stammers. 

“Why the fuck would you even think about him Mikey, I mean Jesus Christ, I don’t care if you’re gay, but be gay for anyone but that douchebag!” 

“Frank,” Mikey’s crying now, clearly, Frank is making the situation worse “it’s not what it looks like”

“Oh yeah” Frank asks, borderline hysterical now. “You’ve been fucking the kid I fight all the time.”

“Okay it is what it looks like” Mikey frowns

“And now that son of a bitch has got you all turned around and salty. What. The. Fuck.” Frank storms out, not letting Mikey get in another word. Now, Mikey fears for Pete’s safety, as well as his own. 

~*~

Frank’s so pissed off he’s storming the streets. Walking to god knows where. What the fuck? Why would Mikey do that? Frank thought they both hated the guy. He doesn’t actually know if he’s more pissed at Mikey for  _ betraying _ him or Pete for fucking with Mikey. 

It’s a Thursday night, and Frank knows exactly where Pete will be. It only takes a steaming angry Frank a few minutes to find the slightly intoxicated Pete, leaning against the bar, chatting up a slutty looking girl. 

“Come on you whore” Frank growls, grabbing Pete by the back of the collar and pulling him all the way out of the club, making choking noises. 

The door barely closed before Frank puts all his weight into the first punch, which knocks Pete to the ground. “Ow!” Pete cries out. “I didn’t even do anything to you this time” 

“Do shit to my friends” Frank pulls Pete up by his shirt and throws him into the wall “you get shit from me.”

“What the fuck” Pete tries to get a punch in, but Frank is quick when he’s angry, punching Pete again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about” 

“You” punch to the jaw “should’ve” another punch. “kept” another punch “your dick” another punch “in your” another punch “pants” Frank grits out between his teeth. 

Pete is still pinned against the wall when he spits the blood out of his mouth onto Frank’s face. “You’re delusional” 

“Oh? I’m delusional?” Frank laughs, still holding Pete against the wall, but not in the nice feeling way that Mikey would hold him. “I think you’ve taken one too many dicks to the ass buddy.” 

“I’m not a faggot like you” Pete spits, struggling against Frank’s grip, which just tightens as he punches Pete again. 

“Oh yeah? Because last time I checked, you were fucking with Mikey, literally and metaphorically.” Frank brings his leg up, just barely missing Pete’s balls. 

“He told you?” Pete coughed out after regaining the wind that was knocked out of him. 

“He didn’t have to, I’m still going to castrate you regardless” This time, when Frank’s leg swifts up, he hits Pete’s right in the balls. 

“Fuck” Pete groans, wondering how much he can really take, falling to the ground. 

“I thought you were bad before, but now… fuck, Pete, can you get any worse? Have you seen Mikey? What the fuck did he do to you?” With one last kick, Frank walks away.

~*~

“Pete?” It’s fair for Mikey to sound surprise since he hasn’t seen Pete since the blow up, and Pete looks beaten all to hell.

“I know you probably hate me… but I didn’t know where to go” 

Mikey’s powerless against Pete. He knows he should say no, but he just cannot bring himself to do it. “What happened?” Mikey asks, leading him in, deciding to just bring him up to his room rather than on the couch. 

“Mugged” Pete says as they walk slowly up the steps, due to Pete’s pain. He forces a laugh “you know I won’t go down without a fight” 

Mikey’s stomach twists, this cannot be a coincidence, Frank did this, fuck. Mikey feels as if he basically just caused this pain upon Pete. “I’m sorry” Mikey apologies, feeling far more guilty over the situation than he should. Pete was an asshole to him, they haven’t talked in weeks, Mikey shouldn’t be letting him back in. 

“It’s not like you paid those dudes to beat the shit outta me” Pete keeps up with his lie, scooting back in the bed so that he can lean his back against the wall to look at Mikey, who’s sitting at the edge of the bed, with little pain. 

“Don’t bullshit me, Wentz” Mikey shakes his head. “I know it was Frank”

Pete drops his act, along with his cheesy smile and picks at a string on that had unravelled from the covers. “You told him?” Pete asks

“Not exactly” Mikey sighs, forcing himself to stay where he is and not melt into Pete’s side, like his body want’s him to do “He overheard me talking to my brother.” 

“We never dated” Pete says quickly, as to cover his own ass. Mikey knows he’s ‘not gay’, more like he ‘doesn’t want anyone to know’. 

“Yeah. I know” Mikey tries to cover up the tone of despair that coats his throat. 

“Because I’m not gay.” 

Mikey sighs, not really wanting to poke the bear, but he’s getting sick of Pete’s gay- not gayness. “I think we have more than one incident to prove that statement wrong” Mikey says with little confidence. 

“You know what? Fuck you too dude” Pete pushes his body up, wincing. 

“Seriously?” Mikey yells and Pete pauses “you can lie to everyone, I don’t care, but why are you lying to yourself? It’s not like I planned on going around announcing that I suck Pete Wentz’s dick on a regular basis.” 

Pete looks taken aback, racking his brain to find something to say. “The other soccer guys were just joking around, but they said something about me being gay and I freaked out.”

“Seriously!?” Mikey parrots. “You fucked over the only person in your life that you could actually talk to? You’re a fucking douchebag” it sounded narcissistic to Mikey’s ears, but it was the truth, so he went with it. 

Pete’s eyes fall to his lap, ashamed, he looks as if he was physically shot by Mikey’s words. “I guess I’ll be getting going… “ Pete fiddles with his thumbs. 

“You didn’t let me finish” Mikey says, too wrung out to yell anymore. “You’re a fucking douchebag, but, for some reason, I love you anyways”

Pete’s eye flicker up, reading with confusion and a little bit of hope. “You what?” 

“Come on dude” Mikey mumbles, voice decreasing quickly as his cheeks grow redder. “Don’t make me say it again.”

“No, please” Pete takes Mikey’s hand “Say it again, I wasn’t ready” 

Mikey looks up in confusion, “You’re a fucking douchebag Pete, but I love you anyways” 

Pete chuckles, “You could’ve just said the last part, but yeah, yeah, I love you too, you little nerd”  

Pete brings his hands up to the back of Mikey’s neck and pulls him in for a chaste kiss, throwing all his apologies with it. 

“Dude” Frank’s voice breaks them apart from where he’s standing, leaning up against the doorframe, shaking his head. “I beat him up to teach him a lesson, not for him to run back to you”

“Why are you always creepin’ on me?” Mikey asks in a monotone voice, which cracks Frank up, laughter bouncing between him and Mikey, whilst Pete just sat there looking afraid for his safety and slightly confused. 

Frank’s laughing slows down and he catches his breath. “But seriously, Pete” Frank’s total expression changed from bubbly to ‘I’m going to cut your dick off” “You fuck with Mikey again, they’ll never find the body” 

“Deal” Pete giggles slightly, giddy off approval and love, pressing a kiss to Mikey’s cheek. 

“But just because you’re with my best friend doesn’t mean you’re not my archenemy anymore”

“I wouldn’t expect any less” Pete smiles, nuzzling his nose against Mikey’s temple. 

“Have fun you two” Frank directs to Mikey, then to Pete “never find the body” before slinking out of the doorway. 

They stay completely silent and still, listening to Frank’s heavy footsteps down the steps and out the door. 

It’s only a second after that before Pete pulls Mikey down into the bed with a deep kiss. 


End file.
